gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuel Station
Fuel Station is part of the new Combustible Map Pack for Gears of War 2. It's a small map with a gas station in the middle. As Cole said in the trailer that premiered at Spike TV's Video Game Awards, the best place to be at on this map is on the roof of the gas station. There are two ways to get there. You can take the stairs at the back of the station or you can flank the enemies up there by taking an elevator that's located inside the gas station. Heavy weaponry is situated right in front, which presents a high risk ratio in this level. Lugging the Mulcher around, deploying it, and revving it up can keep an entire team at bay, and unleashing hell from the rooftops is always an excellent tactic. Multiplayer Strategies Fuel Station is without a doubt one of the best of the Combustible Maps and is well liked. The map has good balance, dangerous environments and multiple levels. There are four spawn points on the map, which usually go in sets. Set one includes the "parking lots" spawn points, one on the left and right of the map. The upper parking lot, at the left, allows players quicker access to the Boltok/Gorgon, while players on the right at the cargo crate parking lot get the grenades first, giving them a slight advantage in Deathmatch variants, especially if they're frags. Both teams have fairly equal access to the Scorcher, Mulcher and Mortar, the other three weapons on the map. However, spawning closer to the grenades makes it easier to get to the Mortar while the Boltok/Gorgon spawn makes it easier to get the Scorcher due to the proximity to the elevator. However, both of these advantages are slight and don't turn the tide of the battle for any one team. Additionally, the second set of spawns, set two, places one team on the road toward the Mortar with the other team in the back alley near the Scorcher. These spawns are similar to set one with the exception of each team being guaranteed those weapons closest, with the Mulcher and Grenades in a contested area. Fuel Station is split into roughly six areas. The four spawn zones (empty parking lot, cargo container parking lot, upper street, back alley), the fuel station itself (both upper and lower floors) and the front and sides of the station. The latter is where the majority of the action will be found as it is where both teams will meet each other. Getting the Mortar is key and spawning near it is convenient. Bombard your enemies while your team flushes them out of cover. The Mulcher can be used to defend upstairs but enemies can often surprise the defenders by using the elevator. Have one member on duty as a lookout. The Scorcher is prime for this defense as invaders can easily be downed by its flames. Fuel Station is best suited for a variety of gametypes but Annex and KOTH seem to fit best due to its defensive nature. The map has a multitude of explosive surprises for both friendlies and enemies so watch yourself. The fuel trucks can explode but won't do much more than knock you down with a little damage. Use these to distract and wound enemies. The fuel pumps however can kill at close range and from farther away can wound or down. Planted frags here and careful ambush tactics (i.e., leaving a nice weapon lying next to them) can kill your foes quickly. Have fun and crush some heads! Horde This is really a great map for Horde. First on wave one you need to stock up on weapons and ammo. Then grab as much as you can like the Mulcher and bring it up on the roof. You will then need to fight off the Locust until you can grab the most crucial part of a successful horde; a Boomshield. Place a Boomshield on the stairs leading up to the roof. You are then set to hoard the horde. One problem is that you really don't have a way to get to the ammo boxes. Not a problem! After every wave, a flamethrower spawns right on top of the roof. It can be used to perfection against the Locust. Another habit that the Locust have been seen exercising is going in the elevator and just standing there. Just pick them off from up top. Trivia *The Longshot, Torque Bow and Boomshot are not featured on this map. *Unlike the vast majority of Gears' multiplayer Maps, Fuel Station's layout is almost entirely Asymmetrical. Category:Multiplayer Maps